The common thread that ties all of the projects of the proposed SCOR together is relapse to drug abuse. MUSC has demonstrated a long-standing interest in substance abuse research as is clearly evidenced by strength in both basic science and clinical research in this area. Importantly, the proposed investigative team has experience in conducting translational research in an NIAAA-funded center initiative since 1996. While our track record in research and clinical efforts in substance abuse is strong, MUSC does not presently have the same strength in women's health initiatives. The SCOR would provide a catalyst to growth in this area. In developing the SCOR application, we gathered individuals with a unique blend of expertise from across campus. The interdisciplinary and cross-college nature of this initiative should ensure the sharing of ideas from multiple perspectives and guarantee that the SCOR has maximum impact on research and the general culture within MUSC. Specific Aims of the MUSC SCOR: Specific Aim #1: To set the occasion for focused, coordinated, integrated and unified efforts along a single program of gender-related research in substance use disorders at MUSC. Specific Aim #2: To build an infrastructure to encourage and support gender-based research growth throughout the campus. Specific Aim #3: To attract trainees and new faculty to the area of research, particularly patient-oriented research, in women's health issues. Specific Aim #4: To centralize various individual research efforts currently underway, as well as those proposed in the SCOR. Specific Aim #5: To produce a regional education and training resource for research in women's health.